It is well known to place a plurality of beads on a string in order to form a necklace or bracelet. The beads may be made of various well known substances, including plastic, glass, pearls and diamonds. Plastic beads are particularly favored for festive and decorative use, such as during Mardi Gras celebrations. Plastic beads are typically molded directly onto the string, such that the beads are permanently affixed to the string and cannot slid along the string. These types of plastic beads are sometimes referred to as “Mardi Gras beads” or “carnival beads.”
In recent years, the market for plastic beads has expanded. Bead manufactures have introduced many variations on conventional plastic beads strands, including, for example, beads of novel shapes, beads that light up, and necklaces that produce sound. However, as far as the inventor is aware, no one has attempted to twist beads together in the manner disclosed below.